


Rewriting a scene from Season 5, apparently

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That whole Dean and Lucifer scene from The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting a scene from Season 5, apparently

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this some time after I saw the ep; apparently I didn't remember the scene at all. There's already a damn good scene there. No idea what I was trying to do with this, except the doc is labeled Michael/Lucifer fic. :|

Lucifer smiles at him through Sam's face and Dean knows, just fucking _knows_ that he's a dead man, and it will be at the hands of his brother after all.

"You should accept Michael," Lucifer says. Before Dean can even start his smartass response, Lucifer is smiling like he knows what Dean is going to say. "Whatever you have been told about why you and Sam were chosen, it was untrue." His eyes fucking _sparkle_ and Dean is beyond rage, so far gone he's cold with it, the need to end this and get Lucifer out of Sam. Lucifer smiles at Dean, half-Sam, that smile, annoyed and affectionate at the same time, the kind of exasperation that goes along with being a sibling. 

"You were chosen because Michael once loved me above all else – above God – and he was punished by having to cast me out. And I let him – I couldn't bear to ruin him, too."

Lucifer's eyes – Sam's eyes – tell him it's the truth, and Dean can't fucking bear it. Of course Michael loved Lucifer, they were brothers, after all, and who understands better than Dean how much he loves and hates his brother all the time, all the fucking time.

"You were chosen because they knew you couldn't kill Sam, no matter what he turned into, no matter what evil he did. He knows that too, of course."

It's creepy, the sound of Sam's voice but the inflection all wrong. Saying all the things he and Sam have never been able to say, not ever. Dean swallows, unable to come up with one smartass remark, anything to stop Lucifer looking at him with such affection through Sam's eyes.

"You know why he left? Why he actually took me up on my offer?" 

Dean's frozen, he can't, won't, hear this, he closes his eyes and starts the mental chorus of Enter Sandman in his head, not going to listen to how he failed because he did fail, he failed Sammy and here Lucifer is as proof, wearing Sam's meatsuit and mocking Dean with how close his brother is and yet how unreachable.

Lucifer laughs and starts singing along with the song, a weird, sweet tenor that Sam certainly never had. "Oh, Dean, so predictable." Lucifer looks at him with pity, the last thing Dean wants, the very last thing except for maybe this all to be over. "He left because you didn't love him best anymore. Oh, that's not what he'd ever tell you, but it broke his heart to see you lose your faith in him. He was going to show you – defeat me like he said, and you'd be proud of him again, you'd love him again."

 _Oh, Sammy,_ Dean thinks. and he knows Sam can read his face, which probably means Lucifer can too, but there's no helping that now. _Of all the ways I failed you, I never thought that one would be the one that counted._

"Oh, that's not all," Lucifer continues, because Dean isn't in enough pain at this point, clearly there is one more thing to grind Dean right down into the dirt.

"He figured if I did win, at least he'd die at the hands of his brother, like he was supposed to, all those years ago. You're really too soft for your own good, Dean."


End file.
